


Unforgettable

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Fin isn't sulking over the fact that everyone's forgotten his birthday. No, he definitely isn't.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThetaSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/gifts).



“Morning, Fin.”

“Mmph,” he grumbled back at Rollins as he sat at his desk.

She eyed him and asked with caution, “Get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?”

Fin shrugged, took a sip of his coffee. “It’s nothin’.” He didn’t want to talk about it, or bring it up, for he knew he was being foolish.

For _he_ was the one who had told John he didn’t want to make a fuss about his birthday this year. Or _any_ year, actually. It was nothing but another day, an arbitrary number. And the older he got, the less he really wanted to think about that number.

But then again, having the people he thought cared about him at least _acknowledge_ his birthday was nice, too. He didn’t need a fancy gift or cheesy card. Hell, some years he was happy enough to wake up to a birthday morning blow job to mark the occasion. Yet this morning, the alarm had gone off, John had stumbled out of bed to make coffee, and not even offered him a (post-teeth brushing) birthday kiss. They’d driven into work as if it were any other day, without a single word spoken about it being Fin’s fiftieth.

_I guess I’m just gettin’ what I asked for. So why get annoyed about it?_

Still. The captain always knew and remembered their birthdays. Not in a silly or embarrassing way, no. But there would always be a card waiting on your desk, with a simple yet heartfelt “glad you’re with us for another year” message. No such card had greeted Fin today.

He didn’t necessarily expect Rollins or Amaro to know or say anything—they were still new around here, and probably wouldn’t even know it was his birthday unless told by one of the others.

Clearly, no one had done such a thing.

And then, there was Liv. She always usually remembered, too, with some small present—a gift card for Dunkin’ Donuts, a little birthday cupcake, something. But she was busy with Amaro already and had barely looked up to acknowledge Fin with a nod hello when he came in.

Fin sighed and tried to shake off his cranky birthday blues.

Just another day, right?

Right.

His phone rang and he picked it up, ready to concentrate on something other than wallowing in his own little private pity party.

* * *

“Fin, could you give me hand for a minute?”

He looked up at Liv and asked, “What’s up?”

“I’ve got a suspect in interview room three and I could use back-up. Nick’s out tracking down a lead.”

“Yeah, sure,” he told her, getting to his feet. Amanda had gone off, too, on a lunch run that seemed to be taking an unusually long time. He wasn’t sure where John had gone—to be honest, Fin was sulking in silence over the birthday business and thus ignoring him. So he walked along with Liv, listening to her go over the case, this suspect, what he needed before going in to the room with her.

“Want me to wait outside first for a bit and observe?” he asked.

“No, why don’t you come in with me. I’ll take the lead, though.”

“Okay.”

She opened the door and he followed her in, expecting to find the greasy scumbag potential perp she’d been describing to him. Instead a loud **_“Surprise!”_** assaulted his ears and he found all his coworkers and friends there to greet him.

Nick and Amanda stood behind a large cake while the captain looked ridiculous in a party hat and blowing a noise maker. Even Melinda had stopped by and was pouring out glasses of sparkling cider—it was still a workday, after all.

“Happy fiftieth birthday, hon,” John said, giving him that much-delayed birthday kiss at long last. “You are now officially over the hill.”

“And you’re a son of a bitch, ’cause I know this is all your doing, isn’t it?”

John gave him nothing but a cryptic smile and a pat on the back in response.

“Go on and blow out those candles already, before we burn the precinct down,” Amanda encouraged.

“Think I’m gonna need some help.”

“Of course," John said. “But don’t forget to make a wish first.”

He did, though it seemed almost frivolous doing so when he had almost everything—and everyone—he could want right here already with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, my apologies, but happy birthday to _you_ , my dear friend!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The "I Do" Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179624) by [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder)




End file.
